Love Hurts Sometimes
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Kate thinks Jack hates her and it's Sawyers fault so she beats Sawyer up, and who pulls her away other than Jack. Will His consoling words make her realize how much he loves her?-Major Jate fluff, mention of past Skate scenes aka Cage sex -R


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Very random don't exactly know where it is set, but it's sometime around when Juliet and Jack showed up on the beach, Jack and Juliet have never kissed just pretend it never happened and Locke hasn't made his own group yet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Love Hurts Sometimes**

_**Kate**_

He still wasn't talking to her. He had been avoiding her at all cost. He went on with his daily life ignoring her.

It was two weeks after Jack and Juliet had shown up. Jack was still really mad at Kate. His last words to her were. _"And now we go back." _She would never forget them.

Kate stood on the shore chewing her finger nails when he came up to her. "Hey Freckles." She turned to him with dark eyes. "What's wrong with you? The Doc still pissed at you?"

Kate walked away towards the kitchen, but when she was half way there Sawyer grabbed her arm. "Hey so I was…" He kept talking but she wasn't listening she was watching Jack who had just come out of the jungle with Juliet. She watched as he walked towards Sun who was standing behind her. She caught his eyes for a second and she saw pain then when she smiled he looked away.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Sawyer says waving a hand in front of her face. She looks at him.

"No."

He pulls her closer to him and whispers in her ear. "If you ever want to make the Doc jealous you know where to find me." She pulls back and slaps him in the face feeling tears come to her eyes.

"You disgust me." She says loudly. Then she knees him in the gut and he falls over then she just walks away turning around once to say rather loudly: "Stay the hell away from me." Then she kept walking. She could feel their eyes on her. She could feel his eyes on her. But most of all she could feel Jack's eyes on her.

_**Jack **_

Had she just done that? Did she just hit him? No she loves him why would she do that. Then she did it again she hits him in the stomach with her knee, and he falls over and she tells him to stay away from her.

Jack had seen the whole thing. He walked over to Sawyer and crouched down. "What did you say to her?" HE asked holding a hand out to help him up. Which Sawyer just swatted away and stood up.

"She thinks it's my fault you hate her." He said wiping the sand off his pants.

"I don't hate her."

"Then why won't you talk to her, she's pretty heart broken."

"Because I've been busy."

"You seem to have enough time to hangout with Sheena over there." He gestures towards Juliet.

Jack looks briefly then scoffs. "I'm not spending time with her, she just follows me around."

"Sure she is." Sawyer says before walking away.

Jack takes one look at Kate who was standing on the edge of the jungle watching him, and then she walks in shaking her head.

_**Kate**_

He was staying away from her. Sawyer that is. It had been almost three days until he talked to her again.

She was standing in the kitchen just watching the waves. Juliet had just left and Sawyer came.

"Hey Sugar-pop." He says grabbing a mango. She doesn't reply. "Do I still have a restraining order?" Kate just shakes her head and walks away.

He goes after her. And grabs her by the shoulders. "Listen Kate, you have to cut this crap."

"What?" She asked dazed.

"Move on! Let go!"

"Of what?"

"Jack."

"Why?" She snaps.

"Because he don't love you no more." Kate's eyes flash and she gets angry.

"You have no right." She starts.

"I have all the right in the world."

"And why is that?" She screams earning some looks from people. She sees Jack out of the corner of her eye watching them ready to break up a fight.

"Because he doesn't talk to you any more, so someone has to knock some sense into you. He doesn't love you Kate!" He was talking quiet enough so no one would hear what they were saying. Even though Kate was pretty sure they all knew.

"And you do?" She asks amusedly.

"I don't know, but I do know that you got to let go because he has a new girlfriend if you haven't noticed. He and Juliet have been going in the jungle doing God knows what every day and you got to stop imagining that's you because your dreams are never going to come true."

That was too much. She couldn't take it. She punches him in the face and watching him spit out blood, then she punches him again, he falls over she kicks him and he knocks her over she falls on top of him and starts punching his face. Then straddling him she elbows him in the chest. Sawyer all the while was trying to avoid her fists and catch them at the same time. He finally catches one of her fists and pushes her off him and stands up only to be attacked by her again. This time he punches her in the face. She punches him back knowing that she had bit her tongue and was bleeding. Then she tackles him again and he head butts her only to have her hit him first. Then she feels someone grab her and pull her off him.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She struggles against the persons restrain but fails. Then she breaks down and cries in the arms of who ever had pulled her away. She feels the arms wrap around her and gently pull her away. That's when the pain in her head came. She could feel the bruise start to develop on her forehead. She cried even harder still moaning. "No, let me go, I'm going to kill him, I hate him so much, he…he can't just say that stuff and then expect me to just walk away like I did last time, he's gone to far."

She felt herself stop, even though she was still in the person's arms. She couldn't hear the people of the beach any more, and she felt comforted. Who had taken her away from him?

She finally stopped crying, and moaning and sniffled a few times before looking up into the face that had taken her away only to see Jack looking behind her.

"Jack?" She whispered. He looks down at her and smiles slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" He starts letting go but she holds him tighter making him realize that she needed one moment of peace.

"I'm fine." She says laying her head on his chest.

"You have blood on your chin, did you loose a tooth?"

"No I bit my tongue when he punched me."

"Which time?"

"He only punched me once."

"No he punched you twice; you have a bruise on your forehead from one." She took one hand off his chest and put it to her forehead wincing when she touched the bump.

"Why'd you do that?" She asks him.

"Do what?"

"Pull me into the jungle." She says looking around at the familiar seen. _Where do I know this place from?_

"I wanted to get you away from him."

She smiles and sighs. "Thank you. I don't think I can stand him any more, he's driving me crazy."

"What did he say?"

"He's been making fun of me."

"How?" She lets go of him and takes a step away ready to run.

"It's not important. Thanks again." She says and turns to run but he catches her wrist.

"No, Kate I'm not letting you run anymore. Kate what was he saying?" Jack asked a little annoyed now.

"Why do you care?" she whines not looking at him but at her feet.

"I need to know."

"Since when are you talking to me any way?" She snaps. "You stopped doing that when she came." She screamed and he let go as she began to cry again. She fell to the ground and put her hands to her face and he just looked away.

_**Jack**_

So she thinks this is because of Juliet? How could she think that? Why would she think that? She doesn't even know the pain she caused me.

He looks at her sitting on the ground her face in her hands her hair all strewn her arms filthy. She still had sand on her body and the big ol' bruise on her forehead. She was the definition of beauty. And he couldn't stand seeing her like this.

He gets down on his knees in front of her. Their knees were just touching. She doesn't look up at him she just keeps crying. So he pulls her into his arms again and she brings her hands around his back sobbing into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers. "I know…I know you saw us, me and him. And I…I felt guilty because he was going to die just because he was being a badass to Picket because Picket was being a badass to me."

"Kate I have no right to choose who you...sleep with." He says the last part silently.

She lifts her head and takes his hands in hers. "You have all the right in the world."

"How?" He asks smiling at her.

"Because I give you the right."

"Why did you do that?"

She stands up and so does he. She looks around one more time. _I remember no, it's were we first kissed._

She looks into his face, so soft, so gentle. "Because I love you." She says smiling.

He smiles back. "I love you too Kate." He comes closer to her but she only backs away swallowing. Then she turns to run but he grabs her wrist. "Kate…what are you doing?"

She wipes the tears from her eyes. "I'm afraid." She whispers looking into his eyes.

He pulls her into his arms. "Why?"

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you again. I do it so often." She sniffles against his chest.

He steps back and looks down at her and she catches his lips with hers. And they kiss but only for a few seconds and she pulls away. "Why must you taunt me?" He asked running his hands up her arms. She shivers and kisses him again. He pushes her up against a tree. She fumbles with the bottom of his shirt. He helps her and takes it off then lifts her up moving his mouth to her neck. She giggles and runs her hands up and down his back. Then he laid her on ground lying on top of her.

_**Sawyer**_

HE had seen Jack pull her into the jungle with her in his arms. He had felt heart broken the second she hit him. He guessed that it was coming to him.

"You know I've been waiting for her to do that." Juliet says handing him a bottle of water. He takes it and drinks half of it.

"I guess it's not a good idea to make fun of her." HE states standing up.

"She broke your nose didn't she?"

"Yeah, she broke my nose." HE says spitting blood out.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

Sawyer looks at her disgust. "Since when do you care about me? Juliet just shook her head and walked away.

_**Jack**_

When he woke up after a very good night he found her not there. She was gone and so were her clothes. His clothes on the other hand were in a neat pile at his feet. HE smiled as he got dressed. Then he looked around for her for a second. Where was she? HE decided to go back to the beach; maybe she was hungry and was already there.

But when he got there he didn't find her there.

"Jack!" Juliet called running towards him. "Where have you been? People went out looking for you and Kate." She touched his arm.

"I was with Kate." He said. "Is she here?" HE looked around.

"No she hasn't come back yet. What were you guys doing you pulled her in there just to calm her down at sun set, and you come back at noon the next day." Jack looked at the sky, the sun was high. It was noon.

"I woke up and she wasn't there." He said looking around again.

"Well she isn't here." Juliet said. "John went out looking for her, she should be back soon." Jack nodded and went to get something to eat.

_**Kate**_

He looked so peaceful; she didn't want to wake him. Even though now she wishes she had. She was lost and couldn't find a path or the beach. Then she heard someone walking towards her. "Hello?" She calls.

"Kate?" IT was John.

"Yeah, Locke I'm here!' She calls back looking around. Then he comes out of the trees.

"What are you doing out here? Where's Jack?"

"I came out to get some fruit, and Jack probably back at the beach. I got lost." She admits.

"Well you're only about twenty minutes off the beach. But you were going deeper. Don't worry we'll get you back."

Kate followed him. By the time she could the voices of the people from the beach it was dark. She could here Jack asking Juliet where John was. Then she came out and he looked up ad sighed in relief.

"Kate!" He called looking towards her.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to get us some fruit but I got lost."

Jack laughed. "That's sad."

"I know."

"I thought you left me." HE said looking at his feet. "Ran away."

"Jack look at me." She says.

He looks up. "I love you, I'll never, ever run away from you again."

"I love you too Kate." HE says kissing her.

_**The End**_

_Authors Note: _Okay this was a really Long short one shot fic….lol Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
